1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to solar energy assemblies which are adapted to provide decorative and functional means for collecting radiant solar energy and, more specifically, it is directed toward unique panel constructions adapted for such purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various forms of functional and decorative building construction components positioned on building exteriors such as vertical exterior walls and roofs have been known for years. Not only has it been known to provide decorative wall coverings for the interior, but various forms of exterior siding have been known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,642,968, 2,777,549, 3,054,223 and 3,394,520.
As a result of the shortage of energy on a worldwide basis, more and more effort is being directed toward more efficient use of existing energy supplies. For example, in order to conserve our coal, gas and oil reserves more emphasis has been placed upon maintaining of residential and commercial structures at reduced temperatures in cold weather and providing increased thermal insulation to minimize heat loss. There has also been a great deal of emphasis directed toward the use of solar energy in heating of buildings, heating of hot water and other uses.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,430 discloses a hot water solar system adapted for use on a roof or other portion of a building. A plurality of water channels are housed within a rigid frame underlying a series of layers of plastic material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,080 discloses a thermal collector for a solar energy system. The prime thrust of this disclosure is directed toward an air system adapted for use on a roof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,809 discloses a solar system wherein a series of building blocks have transparent members for permitting passage of the sun's rays therethrough. The series of blocks provides a vertical air channel passing immediately behind the transparent window in each block and a series of three generally vertically oriented passageways positioned within each block remote from the front transparent window.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,282 discloses a solar system consisting of a number of fixed flat plate solar reflectors and collectors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,282 discloses a solar collecting system wherein a matrix of expanded sheets having large openings is employed to collect the sun's radiant energy. Means are provided for circulating air through the chambers and into contact with the slit and expanded sheets.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,076,015 and 4,077,393 each disclose systems wherein modular elements provide a plurality of raised surfaces for receipt of the sun's rays as used in combination with raised reflective surfaces. Among the problems encountered with known solar collecting systems are the somewhat unsightly nature of the same and, in some instances, the expense of installing the same.
My prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,819, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a multipiece solar energy system.
There remains a need for a solar collecting system for exterior walls, roofs and other portions of buildings which is both decorative and functional. There is a further need for such systems which can be applied readily to pre-existing buildings as well as buildings designed and constructed with the solar energy system in mind.